


Therapy

by telera



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Doctor/Patient, Dubious Consent, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Spanking, and ass to mouth, references to cum eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-01-27 15:56:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1716275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telera/pseuds/telera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'You don't think I know by now that what we do is wrong?' Will said gratuitously flopping on to the large bed, naked and fresh from the shower 'I should tell them how you rape me every night, you dirty old man.'</p><p>'You wish it was every night'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that my fics are fantasy ONLY. I do NOT condone in real life some of the things depicted in my stories.
> 
> Will is _fifteen_.
> 
>  
> 
> **IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS KIND OF FIC DON'T READ IT. I WILL NOT PARTICIPATE IN ANY DISCUSSION ABOUT FICTION AND FANTASY. THANK YOU**

'You don't think I know by now that what we do is wrong?' Will said gratuitously flopping on to the large bed, naked and fresh from the shower 'I should tell them how you rape me every night, you dirty old man.'

 

'You wish it was every night' Hannibal said sitting by Will's side in his bathroom robe. The cheeky boy barely moved, feigning disinterest all to well for his own good 'Alana called me earlier, you know.'

 

'Mom?'

 

'Oh, yes. She told me how you were insisting a session per week was not enough, and that you felt two sessions with me would so much benefit your therapy'.

 

Will couldn't help but blush, even more so when Hannibal slapped his ass playfully and slid two fingers between his cheeks. The spray from the shower had washed the heavy smell of sex and sweat from Will's skin, but his furled hole was still warm and overstreched, slick with Hannibal's cum and so very sore.

 

'Ahh!' Will hissed when his psychiatrist slid the fingers inside him.

 

'I know you dream about me every night' he whispered fingering him slowly 'I know of the many dirty fantasies that you jerk off to, and which have _me_ as the protagonist'.

 

Hannibal pulled his fingers out and moved them to the boy's rosy lips. Will looked up at him with the little innocence that was left in him, which still was too much after all they had been doing for the past weeks. He smiled impishly and stuck his tongue out slowly, making a deliberate show of licking his doctor's fingers as if he were sucking on a delicious lollipop.

 

Hannibal watched unblinkingly, proud that not even his breath gave him away. When the boy was finished slurping, he smacked his lips and chuckled.

 

'And _I_ know' he said straddling his doctor mischievously 'That one word I say and your license will be revoked. Your practice, your life will be over, forever. I could send you to jail with just one word, Dr. Lecter'.

 

Hannibal tilted his head and considered his teenaged patient.

 

'My heart is in your hands' he muttered, and Will frowned lightly at the sudden change in the tone of their conversation.

 

'I could make you do things, Dr. Lecter' he continued ignoring his comment and choosing to keep on teasing him 'I could make you buy me a horse'.

 

'I would' Hannibal replied 'Is that what you want?'

 

'Aghhh' Will sighed in fake exasperation 'You don't get it, old man. I could blackmail you all.my. life'.

 

'Indeed' Hannibal said caressing his cheek 'But just imagine how boring that life would be. Forcing me to do things is not half as fun as... convincing me. Seduction is a powerful tool, Will'.

 

' _I_ seduced you?' he grinned 'You have the story all wrong, Dr. Lecter'.

 

'I'm sure I do' he said with a little smile, throwing Will off balance and rolling them over until his young lover was effectively pinned under his strong body.

 

'Help!' Will squealed as if to prove his point 'This old lecher has corrupted my innocence!'

 

Both knew there was nobody in the office that could hear anything, but still none wanted to loose their particular power play.

 

'I'll do more than that' Hannibal replied darkly, and he started to rub his already erect cock up and down Will's crotch 'So much more'.

 

'Yess' Will gasped pushing his hips up in a wanton display 'Mmm, please'.

 

'I'll call your mom tomorrow' he said as he continued grinding against the boy 'I'll tell her I've decided you should come for therapy twice a week for clinical reasons. And until then' he said giving the boy's cocklet a final squeeze 'Until then you're not to masturbate in any way'.

 

Dr. Lecter left the bed and Will panted in frustration.

 

'Wait! You can't- can't leave me like this!' he said pointing at his adolescent erection.

 

'Of course I can' Hannibal said toweling his wet hair off 'I'll see you in three days, Mr. Graham. And I'll know if you touched yourself without my permission. You don't want to break that rule, I assure you'.

 

'I'll do what I want!' Will grumbled in defiance, and he started to stroke his cock right there and then, blatant and vulgar, just to prove he had the upper hand.

 

'Three days' Hannibal said winking an eye at him, and he entered his walk-in closet to get dressed. He knew the boy would be gone when he emerged back into the room, but he didn't know if he would follow his instructions or not. And not knowing was such an exquisite pleasure that Hannibal would be savouring it slowly for the next three days, just as he if he had a candy in his mouth until Will returned.

 


	2. Chapter 2

_Six weeks earlier_

 

'You are older than the other guy'.

 

Those were the first words Hannibal heard of his new patient, a young teenager that had been referred to him by his colleague, Dr. Chilton. Hannibal had been reviewing Frederick's notes prior to the session, but nothing seemed out of the ordinary with Will Graham. Fifteen years old, over anxious mother, bad results at school and a list of poorly diagnosed childhood disorders that included ADHD, Asperger's syndrome or anxiety depending on the school psychologist that had interviewed Will.

 

'At least you have better taste in clothes' the boy said slumping on the therapy chair.

 

Hannibal raised an eyebrow at that.

 

'Thank you, Mr. Graham. May I call you Will?'

 

'Only if you let me call you by your first name' he cheekily replied 'What is that H then? Harry? Hugh? Howard?'

 

Hannibal sat down in his therapy chair and considered the boy closely. He was wearing a plaid shirt and jeans, his hiking boots looked worn out and comfortable, and his backpack probably carried too many books and notebooks. But it was his attitude what caught Hannibal's attention. The boy carried himself with that easy self-confidence of those who are pretty and know the effect they have on other people. A dangerous combination for someone of so tender age.

 

'It's Hannibal' he said at last 'But I'd preferred it if you addressed me as Dr. Lecter during our sessions'.

 

Will let out a long, suffering sigh.

 

'And here I thought you were going to be more fun than the other guy'.

 

The boy spread his legs minutely then, a seemingly innocent gesture that that didn't go unnoticed to Hannibal. Will had probably done it many times before, practiced and calculated as it was.

 

'Let's talk about you, Will. How was your day?'

 

'Bla bla bla, boring' he replied 'Mum is worried about my marks, that's why he sends me to shrinks. But I don't resent it, you know. I like older men' he smiled slowly, mischievously 'And before you say so, nooooooo it has nothing to do with my father leaving us when I was little'.

 

'I wasn't going to say that' Hannibal replied writing something down on his notebook 'I was just wondering how come your school performance is so poor. Your previous records show you are quite a talented student'.

 

'Studying for finals sucks' Will said giving a one shoulder shrug 'I prefer to spend my time doing other... _stuff_ '.

 

'A-ha. And what stuff would that be?'

 

Will wet his lips and left the therapy chair.

 

'How does everything look from this leather couch?' he asked lying on it and looking at the ceiling 'Do your patients lie here and confess their little secrets to you, Dr. Lecter?'

 

'It's common practice for patients to sit on the chair across from the therapist. But, if a patient wishes to lie down and not have eye contact with the analyst, he can'.

 

'So, it's all about eye contact then. What a pity'.

 

The boy left the couch and walked up to the bookshelves, curiously examining the spines of the books and the many figurines that decorated the shelves.

 

'Are you a collector or something?'

 

'I have many interests beyond the field of psychiatry. What are yours? You didn't answer my question before'.

 

Will turned around and grinned smugly. He walked up to where Hannibal was sitting, casually, measuredly, feigning disinterest until his knees touched his therapist's.

 

'I... like...' he started, dragging the i in _I_ and _like_ seductively 'Hum...'

 

The boy turned around and sat all of a sudden on Hannibal's lap, letting all his weight fall on the older man's thighs and using him as a comfortable chair.

 

'I like dogs' he said finding a comfortable position and resting his back on Hannibal's chest 'Actually, I'd like to be a vet and work in a shelter. Do you have any pets, Dr. Lecter?'

 

'No' Hannibal said relaxing under Will's weight 'Not yet, actually'.

 

'Oh, but would you like to have one some day?'

 

'Maybe'.

 

Will craned his neck and looked into the doctor's eyes.

 

'I'd like to have one too. Loyal and obedient'.

 

'The thing with pets, Mr. Graham' Hannibal said guiding him off his lap 'Is that they must be trained. And that requires time and patience'.

 

Hannibal flattened some imaginary wrinkles on his pants and rested his hands on his lap.

 

'You're forgetting the most important thing' Will said resuming his place on his therapy chair 'If you're ever going to have a pet, it must be very young. In that way, you can train it better'.

 

'Indeed' Hannibal said looking at his watch 'I'd like to continue our discussion during our next session, Will. I'll arrange the appointment with your mother'.

 

'Oh' he said with a deliberate pout 'Now that I was finally finding you interesting'.

 

Hannibal couldn't help a tiny smirk at the bold flirtatiousness of the teenager, and wondered if that was the reason why Frederick had refused to treat him.

 

'We'll have many more sessions together, Will. Until I find out why you're getting poor results in school'.

 

Will grabbed his backpack and dangled it over his shoulder with a grin.

 

'That's going to be a hard task. Very. Hard'.

 

Hannibal walked him to the door, and before the boy left he whispered in his ear: 'I'm counting on it'.

 


	3. Chapter 3

'Hello, Will. Please come in' Hannibal greeted.

 

The boy turned around and sauntered into the office, with a calculated disinterest and light smile.

 

'Well, well, Dr. Lecter. 8 p.m. on a Friday evening. Are we going to a party?'

 

Hannibal locked the door and walked to his therapy chair.

 

'I'm sorry, but your 5 p.m. slot on Wednesdays is no longer available'.

 

'Oh' Will said sitting down 'Why would that be, I wonder'.

 

'I have a very busy practice. And I'm forced to reschedule every now and then'.

 

'I see' Will murmured, not caring to pretend he didn't believe a single word 'And what are we going to talk about tonight? Last day we discussed pets. I still want one, you know'.

 

Hannibal opened his notebook, ignoring the way the boy made himself comfortable on his chair.

 

'Do you think you'll be a good master for your pet?'

 

'Oh, yes. The best. I just know what a pet needs'.

 

'You seem very confident. Have you had other pets before?'

 

'Haha!' the boy's eyes twinkled with excitement 'Maybe'.

 

Hannibal nodded noncommittally.

 

'And does your mother know?'

 

'Mom...' Will trailed off with a sigh 'She loves me very much, you know. But she's just too busy'.

 

'I must strongly advice against this habit, Will. Stray pets are not to be trusted, and they can be dangerous'.

 

'I know how to handle them' the boy said, and his eyes twinkled with a mischievous glint 'You give them a bit of love and in no time they're eating out of the palm of your hand'.

 

'Still' Hannibal said closing his notebook 'I'm afraid I must insist'.

 

The boy leaned forward in his chair.

 

'Are you jealous of my previous pets, Dr. Lecter?'

 

'I only have your best interest in mind, Will'.

 

'Mmm, but I think you are jealous. If you don't want me to see them again... You'll have to give me something good in return, Dr. Lecter. Like, really good'.

 

Hannibal left his chair then, and walked menacingly towards the flirty, cheeky boy, who also got to his feet with a triumphant smile. Will panted in exhilaration when his doctor stood flush against him, feeling giddy with power and desire.

 

'So' Will said licking his lips playfully 'Do you want to be my new pet?'

 

Hannibal brought his thumb to the boy's mouth, tracing the smooth, plump lips and sliding the digit past them. Will responded circling the thick thumb with his tongue, teasing and sucking it slowly as he would with a lollipop. Hannibal rumbled possessively in his chest, and he popped his thumb out to slid two long fingers into the boy's mouth. He shoved them deep into Will's throat, and sure enough, the boy gagged and started to sputter noisily.

 

'Not so well trained after all' Hannibal muttered, which made Will blush in anger.

 

'I'm the best there's ever been! I suck cock like--'

 

Hannibal slapped him on the face, hard.

 

'Don't you ever be vulgar with me, William'.

 

The boy was shocked and furious, the pain blooming hot red in his cheek.

 

'How dare-- you-' he cried punching Hannibal on the chest, and he shoved him angrily against the rows of bookshelves. Hannibal stopped his blows quickly, though, and after a short struggle he spun the boy around and shoved him against the ladder of the mezzanine.

 

'Tell me' he breathed into his ear, snaking his hands around his waist to unzip the boy's pants 'Was Dr. Chilton your first?'

 

Will tensed for a moment, still rebellious with the adrenaline high, but then giggled wickedly and relaxed, feeling as his pants and underwear were pulled down.

 

'That pathetic creep?' he mocked 'He got a boner whenever I entered his office. Once he even creamed his shorts during our session. He recorded all our conversations, and I'm sure he'll be jerking off to the sound of my voice right now'.

 

'Language' Hannibal hissed as he took Will's tee off.

 

'Why' Will taunted 'You can put your cock in me but I can't say it?'

 

Hannibal grabbed his chin fast and kissed his lips, prying the boy's mouth open and sliding his tongue inside. The kiss was hungry and painful, but Will merely sniggered.

 

'I knew I wasn't wrong about you' he said circling the doctor's neck. Will jumped up and wrapped his legs about his waist, kissing him again and grinding shamelessly against him. Hannibal walked up to the leather couch and lay Will down, stripping him of his remaining clothes to admire his naked form.

 

Will's skin was smooth and supple, and although the boy was skinny for his age, he had a beautiful young body. His chest was hairless, and his crotch would be soon, when Hannibal shaved the dark patch of curls to mark him as his own. Will had a nice cocklet that jutted hard already with adolescent lust, but he tensed up and shivered when Hannibal parted his cheeks. It was obvious that despite his bravado and self-confidence the boy had barely done this, or more likely, his first experiences had been too much painful.

 

'Who was your first?' Hannibal asked caressing his sweet little hole, because he needed to know, and once he knew he would skin them alive for daring to touch his boy.

 

'A friend at school' Will breathed clenching his muscles in anticipation of the pain that he knew was coming 'He moved to another city last year'.

 

A happy coincidence, or so Hannibal thought. He thumbed the boy's hole in circles, trying to soothe him while his mouth sought his lips once more. This time the kiss was softer, unhurried, and Hannibal ravished the young mouth of his patient needing to cleanse the memories of those who had kissed him before.

 

The boy responded melting in his arms, and let out a soft moan as he pushed his hips up greedily.

 

'Dr. Lecter' he whispered, but despite the urgency of his words Hannibal could still hear the calculated seduction of the teenager 'Please'.

 

Hannibal gave one final lick to the hot, lying mouth and fished for something in his pocket. He had prepared this special lube himself, with a measured dose of a light numbing agent and other ingredients that would stretch Will open in no time.

 

'I won't hurt you' he soothed, and saw the boy's eyes shining with tears of pure fear. He said nothing, though, only watched in trepidation as Hannibal coated his fingers with the lube and pressed on to his hole.

 

'Nnh' Will groaned when the slippery finger pushed inside him. Hannibal moved it in and out slowly, giving him time to adjust to the feeling.

 

'There will be no one anymore, William. Only me'.

 

Hannibal added more lube and continued to finger the boy's hole, watching in satisfaction as Will relaxed and frowned in surprise at the painless penetration.

 

'Ooh' he moaned when Hannibal added a second finger 'It feels... so good... so...'

 

Hannibal chuckled to himself. The boy's hole was very warm and stretched already, his fingers went in and out effortlessly. The noisy squelch of the lube made Will blush, and he looked up at the old man with a genuine embarrassment that made Hannibal smile.

 

'Wait' he said pulling the fingers out with a wet pop that made Will squirm in shame. Hannibal found the boy's pants on the floor, and fished in the pockets for his phone.

 

'I'd like you to know... what you look like'.

 

Will gasped as Hannibal spread his legs wide open, holding them up as he took a picture of the boy's gaping hole.

 

'There' he said handing him the phone 'See?'

 

Will's eyes went wide when he saw the picture. He had never seen himself _there_ \- who had, anyway? The photo was dark, but his wet hole was clearly visible, stretched and open and waiting to be fucked.

 

'How does that make you feel?' Hannibal asked coating his cock with more lube.

 

Will stared up right into the doctor's eyes and said:

 

'Sexy'.

 

He smiled and pressed the tip of his cock to the boy's hole, pushing it inside inch by inch until it was all the way inside. Hannibal relished in the tiny little gasps Will made, but even more so in his obvious amazement at having taken his thick cock with so little pain and effort. Hannibal started to fuck Will then, slowly, leisurely, taking his time and making sure the boy felt each thrust to the fullest. And it was glorious to see the teenager's face as he discovered this unknown pleasure for the first time- the boy looked blissful one moment and greedy the next, gasping and whimpering on the leather couch as the doctor fucked him for all he was worth.

 

'Ahaa!' Will cried when Hannibal grabbed his cock, because he had been hard and leaking all this while, but so overwhelmed with the new sensation that he had forgotten about it.

 

'Ssh, shh. Come for me, William'.

 

Will cried out because he couldn't help it, his psychiatrist pumped his cock hard in time with his relentless fucking and in a split second a warm rope of cum landed on his belly.

 

'Hhhhhggg' he groaned digging his nails on the soft leather, even as a second rope sprayed sticky globs all over his skin.

 

Hannibal fucked him trough his orgasm, feeling as the boy's sweet ass squeezed his cock hard. It didn't take him long to come, and he moaned in satisfaction when he finally flooded the teenager's ass with cum. He pulled out quickly, though, and whispered:

 

'Spread your cheeks open'.

 

Will was trying to catch his breath and didn't understand what he had to do. Hannibal guided his hands and Will pulled his cheeks open, panting and gasping in the aftermath of the intense orgasm.

 

'Hold it like that... Now, push it out'.

 

Will blushed in mortification as Dr. Lecter got the phone again and took another picture.

 

'Push, Will...' he muttered, and Will did, feeling as a dribble of cum oozed out of his gaping hole.

 

'There' he said giving the teenager his phone back 'Something to keep you warm at nights until our next session'.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Will couldn't understand why Dr. Lecter didn't keep the pictures for himself. It seemed he was not interested in them, and only used Will's phone to take them. As a result, Will now had a collection of over twenty photos that he kept in a folder called “MY CREAMPIES”, and he only had to see two of three pictures of his creamed hole at nights to come in his pants. Jerking off had never been that easy.

 

He did it a lot, mostly because he was bored. At least that's what Will told himself. He would never admit that he missed Dr. Lecter, or that he counted the hours until the next Friday arrived. He acted cool and detached, to himself and especially to his mom, whom he badgered with how boring and useless the therapy sessions were.

 

'He's such an old man, mom. He speaks funny, and asks me stupid questions. This is such a waste of time, the therapy is never going to work. Plus, it must be terribly expensive'.

 

'Will' Alana said as she drove him to his appointment 'Dr. Lecter is a renown psychiatrist with an excellent reputation. I know things didn't work out with Dr. Chilton, but you must make an effort on your part, sweetie. This therapy is for your own good'.

 

'But I hate him, mom! He's an old shrink with posh suits and a pretentious attitude'.

 

'That's enough, Will' she said pulling over 'Now, behave yourself and make the best of your session. I'll be back and 9 p.m. to pick you up'.

 

Will grumbled something under his breath and left the car. Alana watched with concern as he rang the bell, and waved an anxious hand goodbye. Dr. Lecter appeared at the door to usher Will inside, and he always waved back at Alana politely. The gesture reassured her so much, and she left with the peace of mind of knowing that her boy was in good hands.

 

-

 

'Would you like something to drink?' Dr. Lecter politely offered that evening.

 

'Sure' Will said with a smirk 'You got some beer?'

 

'I have orange juice, soda and decaffeinated tea for you. What would you like?'

 

Will slumped on his therapy chair with a long, suffering sigh.

 

'I can't believe you're so boring'.

 

Hannibal waited expectantly for a reply, and in the end Will rolled his eyes.

 

'Ooookay, I'll have a soda. But with two ice cubes and a lemon wedge, please'.

 

Hannibal left for the kitchen and returned a little later with a glass of soda decorated with a few leaves of fresh peppermint. Will eyed it suspiciously but said nothing, frowning at the glass of red wine the doctor had on the other hand. 

 

'I also like wine, you know'.

 

Hannibal took a sip, ignoring the comment and sitting down in his chair.

 

'So tell me, Will. How was your week?'

 

'So tell me, Dr. Lecter' Will imitated with a smile 'Why don't you keep my photos?'

 

'Those photos are for you, Will. I'm sure you've put them to good use'.

 

'I could use them against you, you know. Just imagine the headlines: _Doctor Lecher's sexting lands him in jail'_ Will giggled evilly 'Wouldn't that be fun?'

 

'I don't appear in those pictures, William. If anything, you'd be put in intensive therapy if it ever transpired that you have been sexually abused. Group meetings, medication, social workers, you could even be institutionalized. Not a lot of fun, I assure you'.

 

Will sipped the refreshing soda carefully. 

 

'Then why did you take the pictures?'

 

'I already told you. If I remember correctly, they made you feel... _sexy'_.

 

'So, am I to understand you did this for me? As a favour?'

 

'Yes, but not as a favour. As a gift'.

 

Will left his therapy chair and walked menacingly towards Dr. Lecter.

 

'I don't like your riddles. It's just as I was telling mom' he produced his phone from his pocket and looked for the track he had previously recorded in the car:

 

 _But I hate him, mom!_ Will's voice said _He's an old shrink with posh suits and a pretentious attitude._

 

The boy licked his lips in anticipation, and he gave an excited squeal when Dr. Lecter got to his feet and took his jacket off. He was always fully dressed when he fucked Will, on the couch, bent over the desk or up against the ladder, so Will wondered what was the change about. Hannibal stripped off his silk vest and rolled up his right sleeve.

 

'Come here, William' he said casually, but the boy took a step back.

 

'Come and get me' he laughed, and Hannibal did just that, cornering the boy against the bookshelf and walking him by the arm to the leather couch. He pulled him over his lap and shoved his pants down.

 

'So, I am an old man' he said spanking him hard.

 

'Yes, you are!' Will cried overjoyed.

 

'With posh suits' Hannibal continued, spanking the cute pert ass of the devious teenager.

 

'Posh _and_ old fashioned!'

 

'And I have pretentious attitude'.

 

'Yes!' Will cried in a mixture of pain and pleasure as the broad, open palm of Dr. Lecter fell over his cheeks again 'You are pretentious and overbearing and—-'

 

Hannibal spread his cheeks open and spanked his little hole.

 

'Aah, no!' Will winced in pain 'You're great and I love you!'

 

'It's too late for that, William'.

 

'Sorry, sorry!' he cried as Hannibal slapped his tender balls softly, but the truth was that he was rock hard, and he came all over his psychiatrist's pants in no time.

 

'Stop' he panted as he trembled in the aftershock of his orgasm 'Stop, no more'.

 

Hannibal lifted his hand and gave him one final stroke, caressing his reddened ass lovingly after the intense spanking.

 

'Mmnn' the boy moaned making sure to spread his cum all over the expensive cloth 'Now I ruined your posh pants, doctor'.

 

Hannibal made him sit on his lap, and Will straddled him with a giddy, satiated face.

 

'I'm so sorry' he lied, rubbing himself over the suit to soil it further.

 

'What a dirty, messy boy you are' Hannibal murmured 'I wonder what's to be done about that'.

 

Will got his answer half an hour later, when Dr. Lecter came deep in his ass and returned him to his mother without his underwear. Will squirmed all the way back home on the seat of the car, feeling as the warm cum dribbled out of his freshly fucked hole and seeped into his pants. He rushed up the stairs to his bedroom so that mom wouldn't see him, and lied on the bed with his phone in hand. He had come twice in the doctor's office, but managed a third time watching his beautifully spanked ass, so red and marked by the doctor's possessive hand.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

_2 weeks earlier_

 

'Oh, Dr. Lecter' an over anxious Alana greeted 'You can't imagine how grateful I am that you would see me on such short notice'.

 

'Of course, Ms. Bloom. Please, do come in'.

 

The young mother entered the office and sat down in Will's chair. She was a bundle of nerves, so distressed and upset that her eyes shone with tears before she even began to speak.

 

'May I offer you something, Ms. Bloom? Herbal tea, coffee?'

 

'N-no, thank you, Dr. Lecter. You're so kind and- and-- Will is doing so much better at school. The principal just called me this morning and said that Will has very much improved his behaviour and attitude since coming to your therapy'.

 

'I am very happy to hear that, Ms. Bloom. Will is a promising boy full of potential, and although we still have some issues to work through, he has a committed interest in his therapy, and really wants to get better'.

 

A little smile danced on Hannibal's lips as he remembered the latest exercises he and the boy had been working on during the last sessions. It turned out that, although the special lube helped Will to take Hannibal's cock with very little effort, his mouth was not so so well trained. The teenager had a very strong gag reflex, and he sputtered and coughed whenever he tried to swallow his doctor's cock. Will was determined to get it all down his throat, though, and so they had spent the last sessions practicing basic oral skills.

 

'I am so relieved to hear that, Dr. Lecter. You're the only one who has been able to reach Will and now...' she stifled a sob 'I think this is all my fault'.

 

'I don't understand, Ms. Bloom'.

 

Alana dried her tears and fished for something in her bag.

 

'I found Will's phone this morning. He forgot it at home before going to school and... I'm sure you think I'm a horrible mother, Dr. Lecter, but I had to have a look. And what I found...'

 

She handed him the phone, and Hannibal flicked through the “MY CREAMPIES” folder, watching the gallery of pictures he himself had taken in the past weeks.

 

'I knew I should have listened to Will' she sobbed 'I knew there was something wrong about that Dr. Chilton, so sleazy and full of himself and always hugging Will and--'

 

'Ms. Bloom, you're making a very serious accusation'.

 

'I know it's true' she firmly replied 'I never told anyone, but I once picked Will from his office and Dr. Chilton's fly was down. And Will started to get bad results right after their sessions, so, so--' she broke down again 'I can't believe he wouldn't tell me'.

 

Hannibal put the phone down with the certainty that the boy had “forgotten” it on purpose. Will obviously trusted him to turn the situation in their favour, and although the move was bold, it was also very reckless and dangerous.

 

'Ms. Bloom, as my notes on your son will prove, my initial diagnosis was that Will was dealing with PTSD after some dreadful event that he had recently experienced. He showed all the classical symptoms; flashbacks, nightmares, hypervigilance, irritability... although he hadn't talked about it during our therapy, it was obvious something terrible had happened to him'.

 

'But why didn't he tell me?' she cried in confusion 'Why didn't he come to me-- or you?'

 

'You must understand, Ms. Bloom. Victims of sexual abuse need to rebuild trust before they are able to verbalize the abuse they've been subjected to. It's not an easy task, and I've only been working with Will for four weeks. The process may well take months, in severe traumatized patients, it could even take years. But if you son has suffered from sexual acts being forced on his person, the last thing you need to do is blaming yourself for trusting Dr. Chilton and sending Will to him'.

 

'Oh God' Alana's eyes brimmed with tears of guilt 'But I feel responsible, Dr. Lecter! Will is just fifteen, it was my sole responsibility to send him to that monster!'

 

'Calm down, Ms. Bloom' Hannibal soothed moving to her chair and squeezing her shoulder for comfort 'You couldn't know. But our first and foremost priority now is Will. You did the right thing coming to me. As a mental health professional, I am a mandated reporter in case of suspected child sexual abuse, and I will begin the reporting procedure immediately. My advice is that you go home now, and have some rest'.

 

'Y-es, but- I almost hit another car driving h-here and--' she looked at her watch 'Oh god, I should be picking Will up in ten minutes! He is in soccer practice and--'

 

Hannibal got the key from his car and smiled.

 

'I'll drive you home, Ms. Bloom. You can get your car in the morning. I'll prescribe a mild sedative, so that you're feeling better when I bring Will home. Where is he having soccer practice?'

 

-

 

Will frowned at the luxurious Bentley that awaited him when he left the Sports Center.

 

'Where is mom?' he asked with a frown, but Hannibal merely gestured for him to get in the car.

 

'We have work to do' he said turning the engine on and heading for the Baltimore State Hospital.

 

-

 

Alana slept well into the next day, and when she woke up her house was surrounded by cameras and journalists. The scandal had hit the news a few hours ago, and there was not a local TV or radio station that wasn't talking about Dr. Frederick Chilton and his alleged rape of a minor.

 

'...get it from Freddie' a redheaded journalist was saying 'The weight of evidence is overwhelming. The FBI have seized Dr. Chilton's laptop, where a number of obscene sexual material has been found, including all sort of pornographic pictures and audio recordings. As you can see, the cameras of the Baltimore State Hospital recorded young Will Graham entering the psychiatrist's office at 9:15 p.m., and in the exclusive footage Tattlecrime has had access to, here you can see him leaving, badly bruised and limping, at 10:17 p.m. In his distress, the badly abused teenager called his new therapist, Dr. Hannibal Lecter, who took him to the ER where he's currently being examined for signs of sexual assault. Meanwhile, we have known that the FBI will be searching the boy's house later in search for the gifts and presents Dr. Chilton offered in exchange for the sexual favours that...'

 

That was the point when Alana fainted, hitting her head against the cold floor of her kitchen and loosing consciousness for more than three hours.

 

-

 

Hannibal did his best to shield Ms. Bloom from the impact of it all, but there were not many nice ways in which he could say that the tests had been positive for rape. There was considerable anal tearing, he said, remembering the rough fuck they had had in Hannibal’s car after breaking into Chilton’s office and before heading for the ER.

 

'I'm sorry Will, but this has to hurt' Hannibal said unrolling a condom 'No special lube for you today'.

 

The boy looked at the plastic suit the doctor was wearing with curiosity, but as Hannibal had explained, he couldn't risk leaving any trace. The few hairs they had found on a little comb Dr. Chilton kept in the drawer of his desk would do the rest.

 

'Do it, old man' Will taunted 'I know you've been wanting to fuck me raw since the moment you saw me'.

 

Hannibal would never forgive himself for making Will bleed, but it was the poetic price that the boy had to pay for his reckless action. 

 

'I'll be with you at every step of the process, William. Just remember what we discussed when you're alone with the doctors and the FBI agents. It's important that you tell them exactly what I told you'.

 

'Yeah, I'll be good'.

 

Hannibal smiled fondly and dried his tears away with his gloved hand.

 

'Let's go then'.

 

-

 

_Now_

 

Hannibal punished Will for breaking his no masturbation rule making him take a thick plug while fucking his mouth at leisure. The boy had very much improved his technique, what with the two hours practice per week he now had with his therapist and saviour. The taste of cum didn't bother him anymore, and he greedily sucked Hannibal dry, smacking his lips wantonly when he was done and lifting his ass for a reprieve.

 

'Please?' he sweetly begged, and Hannibal took the punishment plug out.

 

'I think I'll fist you for your sixteenth birthday, William' he said taking pics of his young lover's gaping hole 'You're more than ready for it'.

 

'Mmm?' the boy said sleepily on the bed 'Oh, my birthday, yes. Mum wants to invite you to the party, you know. She's very excited about it'.

 

It was no secret that Hannibal and Alana had gotten close after Will's traumatic experience. After being designated by the court as Will's therapist, Hannibal had spent more and more time with Alana, looking after her and unofficially becoming her friend, therapist and shoulder to cry on.

 

'You sound jealous, William' Hannibal murmured handing him his phone, which Will threw carelessly over the pillow.

 

'Don't be silly. If you marry mom, you'll be my new daddy. And I'd like that very much' he said with a wicked smile 'We wouldn't have to hide anymore'.

 

'We'll always have to hide, William'.

 

'Yeah, but imagine. You sleeping with mom and coming to my bedroom to wake me up'.

 

The teenager grinned dreamily, because although Dr. Lecter had only blown him a few times, it had been the most glorious experience Will had ever had.

 

'It would be great' he said sitting on the doctor's lap 'Promise me you'll marry her'.

 

'Not until your therapy is over. It would be unethical'.

 

'Ok. But you'll come to live with us soon. Promise me or I'll tell them the truth'.

 

Hannibal caressed the cheek of his beautiful boy with a light chuckle. Both knew he'd never do it, but Will enjoyed his little power plays.

 

'Are you threatening me, William?'

 

'Yes, old man' Will grinned 'Do what I say or else'.

 

'Very well, my lord' Hannibal said with a little smile 'I surrender'.

 


End file.
